One night: many consequences- Lemon
by lou dragneel
Summary: So, this is the requested lemon of my current story 'One night many consequences'. You're welcome, I think? enjoy.


Clace lemon fanfic

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Love her ?  
This is my first lemon. reviews are appreciated. xoxo**

 ****Clary's POV

Hey, I'm clary fray. I'm 20 years old, fresh out of college and freshly single. I'm the bartender in this bar but my best friend izzy said i should have some fun with my new found freedom/being single. i have no drink orders so i look towards the dance floor to see iz grinding on Simon. i smile to myself. those 2 make such a great couple. Luckily for me my shift ends in 10 minutes so i can have some fun, get wasted, and be stupid with my best friend. I'm daydreaming when suddenly i see a hand wave in front of my face which makes me snap out of my daze. I'm about to yell at the person that took away my amazing dream but when i turn around i see the hottest man I've ever seen. He's got golden hair, tan skin, and beautiful golden eyes. someone like that shouldn't even exist on earth, these kinds of beings belong in heaven. i decide to play it cool.  
" hey handsome, what can i get for ya?" i ask. I turn to face him and our eyes meet. "whisky on the rocks please" he asks. i wink and he smirks at me. My shift is nearly over and i've been flirting with blondie back and forth for the last couple minutes. This should be good.

Jace's POV

Me and red have been flirting for a while and I can't wait until her shift is over. I'm shamelessly staring at her ass while she makes a drink, her back facing me. She turns around and I look up and meet her eyes- Damn those eyes. They're the most beautiful, striking green I've ever seen. And her eyes aren't the only thing that are beautiful. I smirk at her, she winks and goes to give a customer his/her drink. She comes back and gives me a sideway grin. "My shift is over" she says. I don't need and invitation. We look at each other and no words needed to be spoken. I took her hand and dragged her to the back room.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jace's POV

She's working on my pants when she finally pulls them down i feel free. her eyes widen at my big size. i can't blame her. I guessed she's a virgin so i thought she might back out but boy was i wrong. she started by licking the tip. "ugghhh red…" i moan. she chuckles and suddenly put my whole length in her mouth. I'm surprised for a second since i figured she'd never done this but that quickly fades, replaced by pleasure. She starts bobbing up and down on my shaft. i finally cum in her mouth and she doesn't spill a drop. I'm truly impressed. she looks up to me and the look on her face is enough to make me hard again.

Clary's POV

i finish my work, content with myself. i stand and throw myself on the bed, still facing him. i give him my most seducing look and he pounces on me. he quickly rips off my panties and looks at me. i may be a virgin but I'm no saint. i was born in a brothel. i sucked guys off for money, so I'm a pro at blow jobs. i always thought first times were overrated. i'm not even slightly scared. he probably thinks I'm a virgin, after what i just pulled i surprised he still does. " are you ok?" he asks, i chuckle. " I'm fine blondie, I've had a hard past. i may be a virgin but I'm no saint, first times are overrated." i tell him. he smirks and enters me. I arc my body involuntarily. damn he's big. his dick is slowly entering me and i can feel everything. i nod and he picks up the pace. we're both moaning, getting louder and louder. " fa-faster, h-harder blondie" i tell him. He dick goes almost all the way out, then pounds hardly into me. i moan in ecstasy. He's going quicker and i can feel that he's close. " i-i'm so close" i tell him. "right there with you red." he pounds hard into me one last time before i feel him cum flowing into me, which triggers my own orgasm. Shit! we didn't use a condom, lucky I'm on birth control. we're both panting but he's still in position. I feel him lean over. Oh no blondie, I'm not done yet. i arch my back whilst he's still in me. he looks shocked but doesn't complain. i flip us as best i can and start moving slowly on top of him. i can see this turns him on so I start playing with my boobs. i can see it has quite an effect on him. He's now fully hard in me again so i decide to go faster. I'm bouncing up and down. moans mixing, names being screamed. I'm so close.

Jace's POV

FUCK! Fuck she's good. seeing her take control like that turned me on so much. I can feel myself getting close. she yells my name in her orgasm and pulls to before i get to mine. I'm about to complain when she finishes my off in her mouth. i start shooting out my cum when she pulls me out and i spray my semen all over her. Damn thats hot. when I'm done she touches her face and licks her finger covered in my juices. Fuck, she's amazing. she falls to my side and we're both panting and out of breath. We both fall asleep.

Clary's POV

i wake up, look around the strange room. Where am i? oh yeah, i remember, i met this guy yesterday at the bar and we had sex. Well….. he was fucking amazing. best. first. time. in. History. i get off the bed, put on my clothes, write a note and leave.

Jace's POV

i wake up with the sound of my door closing. i grunt and turn to my side. the girl, from last night is gone. well shit, i didn't even catch her name. God she was amazing last night. i look to the side and see a note.

hey blondie, i had an amazing night. Remember how i said first times were overrated? Well, you changed my mind. best. first. time. in. the. History. well that's all. see ya never Wayland. o

i chuckle at it. it's too bad she left. i would've asked her for her number. Even though that's not usually how i roll, she was amazing.

Clary's POV

i got home, as best i could since my v was making it hard for me to walk. i opened the door to the apartment that me and izzy shared. i see her laying on the couch, looking extremely hungover. she looks over at me and bursts into laughter. i groan " what's so funny?" when she finally stops laughing she says " looks like you had some 'fun' last night, really raw, hard, fun" she laughs again. " oh shut up iz!" " i don't care, trust me, it was well worth it." i tell her. she looks at me, with a serious look. " Clare, weren't you a virgin?" she asks. "yeah, i was." i say , unfazed. " clary, this isn't like you, you're not the type to go around having one-night stands." she says, concern in her voice. " i know iz, it was a 1 time thing, it won't happen again."


End file.
